New Earth Coda
by TayaJaneway1
Summary: New Earth Coda


New Earth Coda  
  
Disclaimer: Voyager, Janeway, Chakotay, the angry warrior and all things STAR TREK belong to Paramount.  
  
Author: Taya Janeway  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three weeks after they returned to Voyager the crew still noticed some tension between the command team, but not nearly as much as the first week.  
  
Chakotay was the understood escort for the Captain to any social function, they always came side by side, whether he had his hand at the small of her back, hers around his waist or hand in hand, they always came--together.  
  
Tonight at the welcome home party for the command duo the crew expected them to walk in the way they usually do, but nope.  
  
Kathryn walked in, and Chakotay was beside her but the gape there told everyone that there was something wrong. And it also told Tom not to make any cracks--like he understood.  
  
"Hey, did you two have a fight and she throw you out on your behind last night?" Tom joked.  
  
"Tom." Kathryn started.  
  
Chakotay's cough brought her back and made her realize that she was about to break the promise they had made--- not to mention New Earth to anybody and not to each other.  
  
The second week it was a little easier to be around them, but they were still sensitive about Tom's jokes. This in turn, let everyone know that something had definitely happened on the planet.  
  
She never used his name anymore. Always Commander. Always. She never said Commander Chakotay. And she never called him to her ready room, or asked him to stay after morning briefings. If she had to talk she talked to B'Elanna, Tuvok, Harry and, if you can believe it, Tom.  
  
He did the same.  
  
Until the third week rolled around.  
  
  
  
"Commander Chakotay you have the bridge."  
  
"Aye ma'am."  
  
She walked into her ready room, swaying her hips a little more than usual.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was happier than normal also.  
  
Why?  
  
Maybe it was because she had come to a decision about a little problem her and done of her crew were facing.  
  
She made two cups of coffee, one for her and one for her XO, walked out of her ready room and sat in her command chair and gave his cup to him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome." She took a sip, "You know Chakotay it came to my attention that we have a problem."  
  
"We do?"  
  
"We do." She smiled satisfied  
  
"What might that be?" He asked as everyone else was listening nonchalantly.  
  
She looked straight ahead and smiled, "The woman warrior can't say no to her heart."  
  
He was confused, delighted, overjoyed and just plan happy, at what he thought she was saying. "Have you talked to the woman warrior lately?"  
  
"Of course. She told me herself."  
  
"Are you telling me that the brave, beautiful woman warrior just gave the angry warrior her heart?"  
  
"Yes." She stated calmly and smiled his way.  
  
He didn't care that they were on the bridge he stood and did the only thing that registered in his mind at the moment --- lifted her up with one hand and kissed her.  
  
The first kiss. Soft. Sweet. Full of love. But also full of regret. Regret for every year, month, week, day, hour, minute and second they had put there love on hold.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity they broke the kiss. With her hands still in his hair and his still around her waist they smiled, "Commander we're on duty!"  
  
He let his arms fall and started to walk away, "Ok, we can fin."  
  
She grabbed his arm and put it back around her waist, "Now, hold on I didn't say we had to stop I said." she looked around, "we're on the bridge." She smiled  
  
He understood, smiled and picked her up, "Tuvok you have the bridge."  
  
"Captain, here's the report."  
  
Breaking the kiss they were currently engaged, "I'm . ah . a little busy right now." She laughed looking in Chakotay's black depths  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Chakotay walked them into the turbolift and they headed to her quarters --- smooching away.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tell me what you think = kathymanda_13@yahoo.com 


End file.
